titanicitvfandomcom-20200216-history
Madame Aubart
NAMES: Madame Leontine Pauline Aubart BORN: Friday 20th May 1887 AGE: 24 EMBARKED: Cherbourg France, Wednesday 10th April 1912 RESCUED: Lifeboat 9 DISEMBARKED: New York City on Thursday 18th April 1912 NATIONALITY: French ACTUALLY ONBOARD 'INTRODUCTION' Madame. Leontine Pauline Aubart (Nickname: Ninette), 24, Was born in Paris, France on Friday 20th May 1887. Her family infomation is unknown as she was never famous, her background is very poor. 'TITANIC' Madame Aubart lived for most of her adult life in Paris, in the townhouse on Rue Le Sueur, During millionaire, Benjamin Guggenhiem's trip to Paris he met Aubart during a state dinner. Guggenhiem was married with 2 childen and he was known for embarking on affair's with europian woman, He soon began an affair with Madame Aubart and he booked her a passage onboard Titanic. The couple boarded Titanic at Cherboug France on the evening of the 10th April 1912, In the 1st cabin was Madame Aubart and her maid Emma Sagesser and in the 2nd cabin was Mr Guggenhiem and his europian valet Giglo. During dinner Madame Aubart dines with Mr Guggenhiem, the Widener's, Earl and Countess of Manton with her daughter, the Rushton's, Captain Smith, The Astor's, The Gibson's and the Duff Gordon's. After dinner Madame Aubart is introduced to Bruce Ismay and the Earl and Countess of Manton, Madame Aubart becomes embarrest and disimpoined by Benjamin's ignorence and leaves for bed. She and Guggenhiem argue before leaving for bed. On 14th Madame Aubart goes to the church service with Mr Guggenhiem and her servent's before going for tea, She is forced to leave her table by a shocked Lady Manton (Countess of Manton). Guggenhiem becomes Angry and nearly begins a row with Lady Manton but is carmed down by Aubart and they joke about Manton's apperence and Age. When people asked spongebob what they were doing they said that tney chanced into their best clothes and were ready to go down like jentlemen. During dinner they dine at Gatti's resterant (The A la carte resteraunt, On B-DECK) before going to bed together. They are woken up around 12.10 by a scared Emma Sagesser (Maid to Madame Aubart) who is quickly followed by Giglo and the couple are notified about the sinking and Aubart pray before quickly leaving and begins to dress. She is put into Lifeboat 9 with her maid and leaves Titanic at 1.30. She and her maid survived but Guggenhiem and Giglo perished in the Disaster.She is last seen (in the miniseries) standing in a lifeboat dissapointed as it is being lowered. LATER LIFE Aubart stayed in America until Augast 1912 when she returned to Paris and moved back into her townhouse, she never married and produced no children. She throw many parties in her life, many of them ending by Police. Madame Aubart died in paris, France on 29th October 1964, Age 77. FIRST SENTENCE IN SHOW: "I'm afraid I'm very tired, please excuse me". To Bruce Ismay, Earl and Countess of Manton and Benjamin Guggenhiem PORTRAYED BY: Joséphine de La Baume Category:Characters